Lluvia y barro
by Kitsunero
Summary: One shot SasuNaru. Tremendas tormentas azotan el Pais del Fuego. Sasuke y Naruto son mandados a una sencilla misión, pero una de esas tormentas les obligará a interrumpirla. Regalito para Masako Uchiha


Bueno, pues como habrán leido, este fic es un SasuNaru (de los que apenas hay... ¬¬), así al que no le guste que no lea. Respecto al fic, bueno, es el primer yaoi que escribo, y posiblemente el ultimo, asi que no espereis gran cosa.

El caso es que es un regalito para Masako Uchiha, que espero que lo lea :p ¡Felicidades, wapisma! Y ahora, al turron!

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el fic me pertenece. Son todos propiedad de Kishi-sama, al que algun dia invitare a sake hasta emborracharle para que me ceda los derechos sobre alguna kunoichi, kukuku.

* * *

**Lluvia y barro.**

- ¡Más¡Más fuerte, Sasuke!

- ¡No puedo más! Me… me voy a…

Con una última embestida, Sasuke acabó… resbalando y cayéndose al suelo, todo embarrado por culpa de las fuertes lluvias.

Mientras su compañero rubio no dejaba de reírse por la caída, el Uchiha se levantó y comprobó como toda su ropa estaba toda manchada de barro.

Debido a las furiosas tormentas que se habían sucedido continuamente los últimos días en el País del Fuego, se habían producido desprendimientos de rocas o habían caído algunos árboles, cortando caminos o destrozando algún edificio. Y era misión de los ninjas arreglar todo eso.

La Godaime Hokage les había encargado al Uzumaki y al Uchiha la misión de apartar una roca que bloqueaba la entrada a un templo. Una roca que no podían volar porque podría causar más daños al templo. Y en eso estaban… más o menos.

- ¿De que te ríes, dobe?

- Jajaja, es que… es que, jaja… tu cara, tendrías que verla.

- ¿Mi cara¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?

El moreno se pasó la mano por su rostro, que estaba lleno de barro. Sacudiendo la mano, se desprendió del barro, salpicando un poco.

- ¡Cuidado, que me manchas! -dijo el rubio, poniendo un tono cursi en su voz mientras daba un saltito hacia atrás para evitar las salpicaduras de barro.

Sasuke solo levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza, y luego se fijo bien en las ropas de Naruto. Tenía todo el bajo de los pantalones manchado de barro, su chaqueta estaba llena de tierra y el pelo se le pegaba a la cara por culpa del sudor.

- Hump.

Y sin decir nada más, el Uchiha hizo una bola con el barro y se la tiró a la cara al kitsune, dándole de lleno. Este, tras limpiarse un poco, miro sorprendido a su amigo. Lo que acababa de hacer no era algo típico del callado Uchiha.

- Así que el señor Uchiha "soy único" Sasuke quiere jugar. Pues que sepas que estos juegos… -agachándose y formando una bola de barro.- ¡son mi especialidad!

Naruto le lanzó la esfera, también con intenciones de acertarle en la cara. Pero el Uchiha, en un rápido movimiento, esquivó el proyectil. Lo que no se esperaba era que el propio Naruto se lanzara contra él y le placara cual jugador de fútbol americano.

Tras recuperarse del primer impacto, Sasuke reaccionó y, quietándose primero la camiseta para no mancharla más todavía, se lanzó a por su compañero rubio, que le había imitado a la hora de desprenderse de la parte superior de su ropa.

Comenzaron a rebozarse por el barro mientras se empujaban, se daban manotazos y se tiraban algún que otro trozo del pringoso elemento. Cuando terminaron de divertirse, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, jadeando para recuperar el oxigeno que les exigía su cuerpo.

- Genial, ahora tendremos que pasar por el río antes de volver a Konoha.

- No lo creo, parece que va a llover de un momento a otro. -le dijo el kitsune a su compañero mientras señalaba el cielo. Un potente trueno le dio la razón.

- Tienes razón. Y parece que no tardará en caer. Será mejor que busquemos un sitio donde refugiarnos.

- Me pareció ver una cueva no muy lejos de aquí. Podríamos ir ahí.

El moreno, que ya se había levantado, le tendió la mano a Naruto para ayudarle a levantarse. Este lo miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero enseguida reaccionó al gesto del chico.

Se pusieron en marcha para encontrar la cueva, pero el kitsune solo pensaba en el comportamiento tan extraño que estaba mostrando Sasuke últimamente. Ya eran dos las veces que el ojinegro le había sorprendido en un día.

- Dobe, acelera o nos empapamos.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

- Bueno, no te quejes, que así se nos ha limpiado la ropa.

Al final la tormenta les había pillado, mojándolos de arriba abajo, aunque pronto encontraron la cueva… donde Naruto no hacía otra cosa que quejarse del frío que tenía.

Sasuke se adentró en la cueva, donde creó una pequeña fogata gracias a sus técnicas ígneas. Se desprendió de sus ropas, las escurrió un poco, y las extendió cerca de la pequeña llama.

Por su parte Naruto contemplaba la lluvia caer desde la entrada de la cueva.

- ¡Oe, dobe! Dame la ropa para que la ponga a secar.

Cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke solo con unos boxers made in Uchiha.

- ¡Sasuke, cochino¡Tápate!

Le tiro rápidamente su chaqueta para que se tapara un poco, mientras él se iba quitando el resto de ropa. Sin embargo, el moreno, lejos de avergonzarse, comenzó a poner poses provocativas que le permitían lucir bien sus atributos.

- ¿Qué pasa, dobe¿Tienes envidia¿O es que te gusta lo que ves?

Inmediatamente, tras ver de reojo lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, le tiró la camiseta y los pantalones y se giró, un poco sonrojado. Cuando comprobó que Sasuke se había vuelto a adentrar de nuevo, susurró un "Idiota" y se abrazó las piernas, pues ahora si que tenía frío de verdad. Incluso comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Sin que pudiera sentirlo, Sasuke se sentó al lado del kitsune y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegando un poco sus cuerpos.

- Sa… Sasuke. -Es lo único que acertó a decir el rubio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- Cogerás un resfriado si sigues así.

- Sasuke, en verdad estás muy raro últimamente. ¿Te pasa algo?

El rubio miró al moreno. El moreno miró al rubio. El negro azabache se reflejó en el azul cielo. En un impulso, el moreno unió sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo con pasión. El rubio se dejó hacer, pues le había pillado desprevenido y no sabía como actuar. Al fin y al cabo, su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke¡le estaba besando¡Y le estaba gustando!

Dejando su sorpresa a un lado, Naruto devolvió el beso del Uchiha y dejó que este se deleitara saboreando sus labios, como estaba haciendo él.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire que les pedían sus pulmones. El kitsune estaba completamente rojo. El Uchiha le miraba entre divertido y avergonzado.

- ¿A qué ya no tienes frío, dobe?

El rubio miró el cielo fuera de la cueva. Seguía lloviendo. Volvió la vista de nuevo a Sasuke, mirándolo con lujuria y deseo.

- Parece que la tormenta va para largo.

* * *

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, felicitacion, dinero para el sake de Kishi-sama, etc... denle al cuadradito azul que pone Go 


End file.
